1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting diode apparatus (LED) apparatus and a method of manufacturing the LED apparatus, and more particularly, to an LED apparatus that emits a red, green blue lights and may be used as pixels, and a method of manufacturing the LED apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using a light emitting diode (LED) of the related art in a display, three LEDs including red (R), green (G) and blue (B), respectively, are used to create one pixel. Here, the three LEDs are manufactured in different ways. Because the three LEDs are manufactured separately and combined into one LED thereafter, many related processes are involved in manufacturing the LED, and a number of color deviations are likely to occur due to manufacturing temperature and environment.
Further, a red LED and a green LED are manufactured by combining with a glass package including a blue LED and a Quantum Dot corresponding to each of the red and the green. That is, the red LED and the green LED are manufactured by covering Quantum Dot with glass and sealing the same, and the Quantum Dot coverts a wave of a blue light emitted from a lower portion to respectively express red color and green color. Here, the LED is bonded on top of a substrate and connected with an electrode via gold wire and covers the peripheral area with a plastic mold.
The manufacturing process includes separating an LED manufactured as an array of LEDs on a single wafer one by one to bond the LEDs on top of a PCB connected with a structure covered with a plastic mold, connecting + and − electrodes of each to a pad using a gold wire, and on top of it, adhering it with a glass package including a Quantum Dot.
When a Quantum Dot is adhered on top of an LED as such, the Quantum Dot which is vulnerable to heat is heated, thus deteriorating optical conversion characteristics dramatically. Further, a process of manufacturing, separating and packaging an LED in each of wavers is required, thus complicating the process and increasing costs for raw material.
Accordingly, there is a need for an LED which may perform sealing for the purpose of improving heat-proof performance to reduce complexity of process occurring in a LED packaging process of the related art and for the purpose of blocking oxygen and moisture.